PERFECTO
by maley507
Summary: Semana de Hibapin


Wenas :v, les hablo io su servidor, con un KHR!, muchas faltas ortográficas, para que sepan. es una semana de I-pin y Kyoya.

empezamos?

NAMIMORI, excelente escuela para algunos, cárcel para otros y algunos un infierno sin fín.

Todos los alumnos estaban petrificados, no hablaban, ni miraban, nadie salia corriendo.

estaba un joven pelinegro, muchos dirian que su sangre era china; ya que sus ojos eran distintos, su piel era blanca , se le podia ver con una gabardina negra.

Enserio le tienen miedo- formo un niño con ropa de estampado de vaca.

cállate- dijo el pelinegro.

Oh~ asi que quieres desafiarme?

no me importaria darle un nuevo color al Instituto. sostuvo el joven con unas tonfas en sus manos.

una gota fria de sudor recorio por el chico con estampado de vaca.

esa mirada estaba hecha para matar...

pero el lo sabia Hibari no era un hombre de juegos, el siempre va enserio.

-Lambo!!!, gritaba una china al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de ser golpeado.

I-pin... gracias a dios... llegaste.

Hibari solto de una vez a lambo, salio ajustándose la gabardina.

I-pin de una vez fue donde lambo a regañarle.

Lambo! que pasa...

T-Tengo, no termino la frase, comenzo a volverse humo rosa...

LAMBO- SAN ESTA AQUI!!!!

el pelinegro comenzo a hacer muecas...

vale son solo 5 minutos... 5 minutos...

comenzo a saltar...

le dio varios caramelos a i-pin...

los 5 minutos pasaron y Lambo se fue.

Hibari estaba en una reunión con el director ya que Dame- Sawada le pidio que fuera a ver el estado educativo de Lambo y I-pin.

Aver... comenzo a leer el papeleo de Lambo...

Responsabilidad: 10/25

Respeto: 1/50

Conducta: 2/25

valores: 20/50

limpieza: 4/5

resultado: 37/155

le daba asco mirar su boleta estudiantil, el era parte de la basura entre los peores.

al mirar sus amonestaciones era el que más llevaba en el colegio.

Señor Hibari, este Chico ayer hizo una locura junto a su compañera de clases.

El reaccionó rapido... I-pin... lo primero que se le vino en la mente.

ahora a leer el de ella.

Responsabilidad: 25/25

Respeto: 50/50

Conducta: 25/25

valores: 50/50

limpieza: 5/5

resultado: 155/155

Perfecto...

el director en toda la reunion hablo sobre ella, lo genial, valiente, inteligente, creativa...

era todo un orgullo del colegio, tenia nombre y todo...

LA AMATERASU.

aquella diosa del sol, iluminaba aquel que estuviste entre la mas profundas oscuridades.

se sintio feliz, saber que ella le habia dado una caja de chocolates hace 10 años y aun lo sigue haciendo.

Me retiro... se colocó su gabardina.

y se fue... estaba caminando por los pasillos... era de tarde, pudo ver por las ventanas; estaba un pelicafe dándole un sobre a una china.

no supo reaccionar, chasqueo la lengua y se posicionó en forma de ataque, listo para matar.

antes de saltar por la ventana, lo vio todo;

ella lo rechazo, y se fue como si nada, espero sentada en la puerta, como si esperara a alguien.

"Me imagino que es al chico vaca", reprimio con la frase.

salio como si nada... HIBARI- SAN...

escucho la voz de la china.

M-Me Pre- Preguntaba si Me po-podia ir con u-usted?; el lo noto tenia el rostro color carmesí.

acepto la propuesta de la china, se la llevo en el carro.

FUE UN VIAJE MUY INCÓMODO.

el empezó una platica...

me entere que eres la mejor del colegio...

si, voy a ser cuerpo de disciplina, como usted. aunque a tsuna-san no le gusta mi idea.

felicidades, el rostro de hibari no tenia expresión por fuera, pero por dentro estaba feliz.

I-pin...

Si, dígame?

No Quiero que me llames Hibari.

ah? parecia confusa la blanca.

Llámame Kyoya...

I-pin de una vez se sonrojo por 2da vez,

El viaje siguio...

le queria decir que si la podía dejar donde el tio kawahiro... no sabia ya como decirle...

Hibari-san?...

Kyoya, no entiendes o te enseño por las malas?

K-Ky-kyoya...

si?

M-Me puedes dejar en la casa del tio kawahiro?.

si, ya estamos llegando...

y ahi estaba el, viéndola simultáneamente con lujuria.

15 años... muy hermosa, sus ojos color negro, sus labios rosados y finos que daban ganas de matarlos a punto de besos, y no hablemos de su pequeño cuerpo, sus pequeñas manos que daban por acción tomarlas... ella era perfecta.

Queria preguntarle quien fue el hervivoro que le regalo una carta, lo golpearia hasta la muerte.

Surgio la pregunta y ella respondio:

-E-El es mi amigo y me estaba entregando unos archivos.

Hibari alzó la ceja en forma de que estaba mintiendo y el lo sabia, no por nada le pidio su mano con la bendición del décimo y permiso del tio kawahiro, esa su esposa, al principio fue su pequeña asesina una vez que cumplio los 8 y el 18 se la llevo a vivir en un templo, ella estaba feliz y el tambien al igual que hibird...Todo era perfecto.

Mientes, freno el carro... accion seguida se quito el cinturon de seguridad, puso el seguro de niños en el carro.

I-pin... No me estes mintiendo?.. comenzo a acariciarle el cabello, subio la cabeza de la china para jugar con su cuello... dejaria muchas marcas...

A LA MIERDA LOS 18 AÑOS...

Hibari estaba consciente de lo esta haciendo... Pero sus otros impulsos lo volvian loco.

un pequeño gemido salio de la boca de la china, le dejaria marcas para que todos supieran que es su propiedad y que nadie la tocaría, algo lo detuvo, con acción rapida se quito la gabardina... se la dio...

aun no... fue lo que salio de su boca

se podía reflejar por el vidrio oscuro al tio kawahiro, el encendio el carro, la china se despidio de el, no le gusto le jalo por el brazo robandole sus aire, fue un beso y uno muy tierno, el tio kawahiro se llevo a su querida I-pin al local debia quedarse unos dias allá...

la casa estara vacia... murmuró Hibari, quizás le haré un regalo cuando venga.

FIN 3


End file.
